The Day you Went away
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: This One-Shot is Redone, I changed a lot, and that its better. Kagome leaves Kurama, will she come back. KurKag


Well I decided to redo this one-shot. I liked the last one, but this one is alot better, I put more descriptions, and other stuff. Anyways, I thank the other's for the reviews and hope you like it. Disclaimer, I don't own anything, or the song, The Day You Went Away by M3M

Well I wonder could it be

When I was dreaming 

_**'bout you baby you were dreaming of me**_

_**Call me crazy call me blind**_

_**To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**_

A young man with bright red hair, that held emerald eyes, was standing at a specific bench were it all happened. He was in the park, with Sakura trees around him, giving him a memory he wished he didn't remember and yet didn't want to forget. This exact spot was where he lost that special person that he treasured most, the person that brought light into his abnormal life. He sighed again remembering why she was gone. The very same person he pushed away, and left him suffering, yet he knew he deserved it. He turned away trying to forget the reason as to why he let her slip right through her hands. The fact was that he didn't stop loving her, and he never would.

_**Did I lose my love to someone better**_

_**And does she love you like **_

_**I do I do you know I really really do**_

A young girl with silky black hair, and beautiful ocean gems sat on that very same bench, remembering the time she had here and too where it all ended. She looked into the partly cloudy sky, the wind picked up her hair making it dance. She then looked around the park to see children running around as their parents watched them closely, people talking among themselves, well couples were just stick in their own little fantasy. She turned around to see the Sakura tree right behind her. She stood up from the bench and made her way to the tree. She traced her delicate hand on the bark that was carved K and K forever, sighing, knowing now how wrong she was, and for being a fool. She knew she was stupid for what she did, but he pushed her. She asked herself what would of happened if she never had left, and wonders what became of him. She wrapped the fall jacket tighter around her small petite body. Deciding that it was better not to ask, he probably continued on with his life. A life with out her but with someone else. She walked away from their once precious spot, from where everything dear she holds now. 

_**Well hey so much I need to say**_

_**Been lonely since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**So sad but true**_

_**For me there's only you**_

_**Been lonely since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

The young man made it home from work, how he loved the idea of having a normal life then from before. Just as he walked through the door, he went to his room, wanting to take a cool shower, as he was rummaging through his dresser until he stumped upon an old picture. He took it out while settling himself on his bed. It was a picture in the park, at the bench were he visits ever so often. He sat with a young women around the age of eighteen, she had her head lying on his shoulder, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist and leaning his head on top of hers. They where both smiling, and eyes glowing. He could tell by looking at it how happy they were, and how beautiful, and innocent she looked Her blue gems seemed to be dancing around content, he remembered he loved to get lost looking into those precious orbs. Her beautiful long hair that matched his, how he remembered when ever he ran his hands through her silky midnight hair.. Her milky white skin, was as soft to touch, and her lips, they were so delicate, delicious, he was never complete until he had her mouth. The memories were powerful bringing tears to his eyes, he throw the picture across room, and went onto the shower. He still had tears pouring out of his eyes blending in with the cool water. Why he thought why can't he get her out of his head. He pounded against the shower wall, while tightening his fist, why couldn't I have stopped her from leaving. He just sank to the bathroom floor, with the water still running. 

_**I remember date and time**_

_**September twenty-second **_

_**Sunday twenty-five after nine**_

_**In the doorway with your case**_

_**No longer shouting at each other**_

_**T**__**here were tears on our faces**_

The women with black hair and ocean gems sat on her bed, she was staring at the picture album her brother found will rummaging through her closet. She just sat there looking at it as if it were to attack her any moment. She sighed, why did she even carry that stupid thing, it only brought back memories, memories she wished would go away. She got off of her bed, and went into her kitchen. Her brother was living with her for a couple of months until he could get his own apartment, while he attended Tokyo University and looked for a job. The girl made dinner while making her way back into her room to find her cat laying on the photo album. She ran to him while pushing him off of the album while saying, " Buyo, you fat cat, get off of that." He meowed as saying sorry and left the room. Kagome shook her head why did she care, she throw the book onto the bed making the pages fly open. Once is landed on a certain picture she refused herself to look at it but fail miserable. She took a closer look and had tears coming down her face. It was a picture of the two at their very first apartment they shared. They were in the front of the door while the young man with red hair, and emerald eye's had his arms around her waist. His eye's was filled with happiness, as she was huddled in his chest, with her head under his. He was smiling that same smile that made her knees go weak. How she loved being in his arms, they were like shelter from the outside world. She was holding the keys up to the apartment with one hand, well the other arm was to her side. Next to that picture was the bench she passes by everyday going to work. It was spring out, and cherry petals were everywhere on the ground. As she was standing up with one hand over her mouth and her eye's held shock. Her mouth was opened in as she gasped at what he was doing. In front of her was her lover standing on one knee, well holding out one hand with an open box. He was again smiling that day, the very same day she said yes to his question. How she loved that picture, her funny expression when it dawned on her what he was doing. She remembered why she held the spot where the bench was dearly to her, because it was memories she wished she had back. But also a memory returned to her reminding her that it was impossible.

_**And we were letting go of something special **_

_**Something we'll never have again **_

_**I know, I guess I really really know**_

_They were standing by the special bench they cherished so much, it was where they shared their first kiss, their first date, where they confessed their love for one another, and also where he proposed. Kagome stood her back facing the person that hurt her so much. She had her luggage in one hand, while he had both of his hands in his pockets. _

_" Why," he finally asked the women in front of him, " Why are you doing this." He yelled this time will tightening his hands making a fist. He stopped once he heard his love weeping. Her shoulders were shaking while she just stood still while not moving._

_" You still don't get it do you." He seemed confused, " You still don't understand me after all this time we've been together." She said, while turning to look at him, she had tears falling from her eye's, cascading down her delicate face. " All you can do is ask why, aren't my pleas for answer's enough for you to realize that your lying is it." He just stood still, while staring at the women who was his fiancé. " Kurama, you've pushed me, you had to lie about who you were with, what you were doing, and even where you were. I've tried to understand why you've been dodging my questions about all this, and so far you can give me is that your trying to protect me." She turned her whole body around to face him. He examined her not even realizing how pale she became. " I can't continue on with this, wondering, worrying, thinking that your dead. When you come home at all hours wounded, hurt, and sometimes unconscious. I've went long enough with out an explanation, and now I don't think I can handle anymore." She said while shivering, he walked a little to her until she told him to stop. " I don't need this Kurama, I've told you everything about me, and yet you still have to lie to me, why can't you just tell me the truth."_

" _If I told you, it would worry you more, until my duty is up, then I'll be able to tell you. But it's forbidden from my boss. I promise when this is over everything will be better." He tried to walking closer to her._

" _I can't wait any longer, I'm done Kurama, I think it's best if we went our separate ways." With that said he ran to her and held onto her tight._

_" Kagome, please don't leave me. I need you, I love you. I promise if you come back I'll fix everything I promise." He said well pulling away a little to look into her face. He found himself crying but not her. She pulled away from his embrace, while picking up her luggage, and turning to away from him._

_" I'm sorry Kurama, but this time I can't." and with that she walked away. From everything they held dear to each other, and letting each other free._

_**Well hey so much I need to say**_

_**Been lonely since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**So sad but true**_

_**For me there's only you**_

_**Been crying since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**The day you went away**_

So at that moment both people were remembering the other. Kagome stopped herself from crying while going to take a shower to help her forget. While Kurama got out of the shower, and dress while leaving the apartment the two used to share.

Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed remembering that she was to meet her friends at the new night club. She slipped on a black silky dress, with straps. She styled her hair while applying little makeup. Once she was ready, she went into the living room, telling her eighteen year old brother that she was leaving. With him waving his hand signaling that he heard as he on the computer, she smiled happy that she wasn't alone for the time being. While closing the apartment door, her friend with brown hair and black eyes, her name is Ayumi, who lived right above her, was running down the stairs. Kagome sighed while Ayumi pulled her forcefully by the arms, down the stairs, and into the car. 

Kurama was walking aimlessly around the streets when he came upon the new night club, there in line he seen his old pals Yusuke with his brown haired wife Keiko. Keiko was jumping up and down excited about entering, while behind them was the cheerful Botan, the crazy Kuwabara, the cold Hiei, and the sweet Yukina. They waved him down, while asking him what he was doing. " Nothing really, just wondering around." They told him to join them, he didn't argue. As they entered the club they got a table in the VIP section. Just as they were ordering their drinks, Keiko said that some of her friend's where coming, being that one of them knew the owner. She also said that's how they got into the VIP. 

Kagome and Ayumi meet up with the others, just as they made it through the door, someone pulled Kagome around making her spin in a circle as she enter the mans arms. Kagome stared into the familiar brown eye's of Hojo, the owner of the Night Club. " Dance with me" he whispered into her ear well sending shivers down her back. She nodded her head not trusting her mouth, as her friends snickered and traveled to the back where their other company awaited them.

Kurama could see Botan giving glances at him, while blushing. He shook his head, not surprised After his break up with Kagome, she tried everything in making him like her. He took a breather before asking the energetic women if she wanted to dance. With no surprise she jumped to her feet, and taking his hand well leading to the dance floor. Once they were in the middle of the crowd she came to a holt, the wrapped her arms around his neck, as he just held his hands slouching on her hips, with little grasp. . 

_**Well hey so much I need to say**_

_**Been lonely since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**S**__**o sad but true**_

_**For me there's only you**_

_**Been crying since the day**_

_**The day you went away **_

The DJ was playing a slow song, well Kagome lied her head in the crack of Hojo's shoulder, as his arms were wrapped successfully around her waist. Kagome was having a wonderful time, although Hojo was a friend she missed the warmth of being close to a male. He smelt wonderful, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, and his arms were something close to that of Kurama's hold. How she missed just being held, feeling secure, and loved. She could feel the shifting of his body as she swayed with him, they danced as if they were one. She didn't mind the closeness, she actually excepted it. He was gentle with her, his touch was smooth and warm. She closed her eye's remembering the moment for it would be a while until she was treated the same. 

Botan had her head resting on Kurama's chest as they danced to the music. Kurama hadn't felt warmth in his arms in a while, as he closed his eye's and tried to memorize the black haired beauty with him. He smiled, as Botan turned to look at him thinking he was dreaming of her. She smirked as she stood on her tip toes, and brushed her lips against his. Kurama's eye's shot open when he felt the contact. He looked down to the girl in his arms and undraped his arms from her waist. Then looked forward and found his emerald eye's staring into shocked ocean gems. Then he seen the black haired girl running from the arms of a brown haired man. He jolted after her not knowing where she was going but knew he just had to follow.

Kagome opened her eye's wondering why she felt the need to look forward, and there she seen them. Her ex-lover with another women in his arms, as they were kissing. She left the warm arms of her friend and ran into the crowd well bolting towards the entrance of the Night Club into the cold brisk air. 

Botan watched the man she loved running after his ex, she held a sad face well making her way to the group of friends, as they just shook their heads. .

Ayumi seen what happen, she jolted out of her seat until she was stopped by her brown haired friend Keiko. " Let her go," she said as she watched a red head man following suit. She smiled as she remembered who he was and took her sea

_**Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone**_

_**How could I carry on**_

_**The day you went **_

_**Cau**__**se **__**I've been missing you so much I had to say**_

_**Been crying since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

Kagome didn't know where her feet where leading her until she collapsed onto a bench. Tears continued to fall, as she cradled her legs to her chest, well rocking back and forth for the cold night air. She didn't know why she was crying, she was over him. It was her decision to leave him, but knew very well that she still harbored feeling for her ex-lover. Seeing him kiss that blue haired women was like a stab in the heart. It hurt so much more then when she left, it hurt more then when he lied to her, and yet it was her fault she felt this way. She cried harder not caring if the people around her heard her, she had to let the feeling out. 

Kurama wasn't that fast that he lost her. He walked around the city until he found himself by the familiar park. He found the exact women he was searching for sitting at a familiar bench. He could tell by the dim light of the night that she was cold. Her face was pale and her lips were trembling. . He took of his jacket while wrapping it around the petite women. Kagome lifted her head, quickly standing up, as blood rushed to her head she lost her balance and almost fell. Lucky Kurama was quick to catch her, as he sat her down on the same bench he took a seat not to far from her. They sat in silence for a while. Kagome was getting aggregative, she wanted to know why he followed her. " What do you want, Kurama." She asked curiously. He sighed, " I just wanted to go out for a little walk, why is it illegal to make out in the middle of the night." She just snorted, while hicuping, and hugging the jacket tighter for warmth. " It seems you decided the same, except you forgot a jacket." He kept his distance a little longer, until he seen the tears falling down her precious face. 

" Baka, you Baka, why do you lie so much. After three years you still haven't changed have you." She said will looking at him, " Why did you follow me Kurama and please this time tell me the truth." She was shocked as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, bring her closer to his chest.

" Because after seeing you tonight my heart called out to you." He ran his hands through the hair that felt like silk." I can't help it if my instincts tell me to run after you when your crying." Then he buried his head deeper into her hair savoring the small of strawberry scent. " I couldn't forget you Kagome." She gasped as she felt him tightening his hold on her. " After you left I couldn't stop my feelings for you. Your everything to me, and yet I still couldn't forget you. I tried to memorize your scent, your warmth, your kisses, the way you used to talk, how you would reassure me that everything was alright. Anything about you that I could treasure, but nothing came to mind. Even well I held that other women, I was memorizing you." He started to cry in her shoulder. " I'm sorry it was too late before I realized that I lost the thing that was the most important thing to me, please forgive me Kagome. I can't move on if I'm not with you." Kagome was shocked to hear him say this. " If you want me to leave you then please wait, let me treasure this last moment with you." 

_**The day you went away**_

_**The day you went awayoh whoa .. yeah oh**_

Kagome pulled away from Kurama, as he was ready for her to leave. But instead she cupped his face in her warm hands, well looking into his eye's she brought his face closer to hers as she place her lips on top of his. As she closed her eyes and deepening the kiss, he didn't comprhend what she was doing until she pulled away. Her crystal blue eye's were fascinating to look at, he was amazed to see the emotion that she held in them. " Kurama no Baka," she said as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling further for his warmth. " My heart will always be yours." She said as she stared up into his emerald eye's, well wiping the tears that trailed down his creamy face, he wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening his grip around her, well dipping his head down to capture her lips. They shared the passionate kiss for a while until they pulled apart. She smiled a genuine smile, well wrapped in the warm arms she missed. " I love you, Kurama." He smiled as he hugged her again. " I love you too Kagome," he whispered into her ear. 

" Kagome, tell me that we can start over, tell me you'll marry me." He asked wanting to know. She smiled as she held up her left arm, revealing the silver diamond ring on her ring finger. Kurama chuckled, as Kagome laughed, he picked her up bridal style and spinning her around. They were finally complete, they finally had each other, and were never going to let go. They made their way to Kuramas apartment, which later turned into their apartment.

Epilogue

Kagome sat in bed well staring at the white ceiling in the pitch black night. She was angry, and soon her husband was going to know why. Just as Kurama walked into the room, he went and kissed the check of his wife. She just turned to the other side, he sat on the bed. " Kagome I'm sorry I'm late but you know my work has been really pushing it." She still didn't listen to him, he sighed as he went to the other side of the bed that she was one. As he knelt in front of her, he wiped away the tears that fell. " Honey what's wrong." 

Kagome wasn't feeling good as she could fell her stomach getting queasy, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Kurama followed wondering why she jolted from the bed, as she ran into the bathroom she open the lid to the toilet and brought up her dinner. Kurama went to his wife well rubbing her back wondering why she was sick. " Honey are you alright," he brushed back her hair as she was still puking. Once she was done she turned away from him.

" I wanted to tell you but not like this," she said as she got up and brushed her teeth. 

" Tell me what, that your sick." 

She cried once she was done and turned to him. " Why is it when I ask you to do something, I had everything planned, but you ruined it." She was poking his chest with her index finger, " But no you had to come home late." She ran to the couch, sulking as she wrapped the blanket around her. " I just wanted to surprise you."

Kurama was confused, she was acting like a maniac, " Honey I'm home now, what is it that you wanted to tell me." 

Kagome cried even more as she got something from the in table that was by the couch, and handed it to him. As he took it he examined it, it was black and white, and in the middle was a white blob. " What is it," he asked curiously.

" What do you mean what is it, can't you see that its not and it, it's a person." Kagome fumed as she dropped to the couch again with a humph. Kurama had a sweat drop, he looked at it closely and it held her name, with the present date and a later date that was six months later. He stared at it some more until it dawned on him. He turned to his now smiling wife, she was pregnant, he stumbled with his words. " Your…Your.." she nodded her head. His eye's widen as he ran to her, picked her up and spun her around. 

" Kurama put me down," he sat her to her feet as she returned to the bathroom, and brought some more of her dinner up. He ran back to her and he just hugged her.

" Were going to have a baby," he said, as he felt her nodding her head. He wanted to cry, but just hugged her. " Thank you Kagome for everything." Then he kissed her, and brought her back to their room, where he showed her his love, gratitude, and thanks.


End file.
